Clan:Legion of Paragons/Rules
Section I - Basic Clan Rules Catagory A: General Rules 01. Follow all rules of Runescape by Jagex. Select the "Game Guide" tab at the top then click "Rules". 02. Follow all Rules, Policies, Procedures, and Guidelines set by the clan. 03. Be in clan chat while logged onto your character. 04. Be a team player with your fellow members in the clan. Be of assistance when called upon. 05. Clan Cloak: - Required when at the citadel. - Not Required when training combat type skills. - Otherwise wear it as much as possible during non combat training. 06. Read the thread daily for updates, messages and current clan news and ensuring to bump once a day. 07. NEVER ASK FOR A PROMOTION, If you desire one, place an application on this thread. 08. No begging another member for coins or items either in PM or Clan Chat. 09. No soliciting gambling games allowed IE; dice games, flower games, or double your money games. 10. No scamming of anyone, clan members or not. 11. We do not tolerate the words "Noob" in any way, shape or form. Don't use it. 12. No arguing with fellow members. 13. No prejudice jokes of any form at any time. 14. No flamming or spamming. 15. Unless an Officer or Leader addresses you directly, do not interrupt, comment, question, challenge or otherwise bud into any situation where an officer or leader is dealing with correcting a clan member. Catagory B: Code of Conduct Don't pressure someone to do something he or she doesn't want to do. Runescape is made up of many different cultures, languages, races, and backgrounds. That kind of variety can make all our lives a lot more fun and interesting, but only if we get along with each other. Have respect for others (make your Legion of Paragons life a lot better). Treating people with respect makes your world a nicer place to live in, whether it's at home, at school, or in oblivion!. It's easy, all you have to do is treat people the way you like to have them treat you. Here are a few ideas. 01. Don't insult, mock, tease, or make fun of anyone else. 02. Listen when others are speaking, don’t interrupt. 03. Value other people's opinions. We are all entitled to them. 04. Be considerate of people's likes and dislikes. 05. Don't talk about people behind their backs. 06. Be sensitive to other people's feelings. 07. Never stereotype people. 08. Try to learn something from the other person. 09. Show interest and appreciation for other people's cultures and backgrounds. Section II - Officer Rules Catagory A: Definitions Officers are defined as: a. CLAN LEADER "gold key" b. CLAN CO-LEADERS "silver key" c. CLAN SECRETARIES "bronze key" e. CLAN COURT JUSTICES "gold cross" f. CLAN COUNCIL MEMBERS "silver cross" g. CLAN HIGH OFFICERS "bronze cross" h. GENERAL "gold star" i. CAPTAIN "silver star" j. LIEUTENANT "bronze star"" Catagory B: Rules 01. Always put the clan and its members before your own character. 02. Lead by example by being the example. 03. Strive to be the first person done with any clan task daily or every time you are on your character. 04. If you find it necessary to correct another officer, do so by private messaging that officer. Or do it in the OFFICERS LOUNGE (Friends Chat Channel "19SIRE71" IF YOU ARE A LIEUTENANT AND ABOVE. 05. All officers will log daily on the thread what was done by them for the clan each day. 06. All officers will continuously thrive to learn our threads, rules, policies, procedures, and guidelines. 07. Each officer will enforce our rules agreeable with the rule or not. 08. No officer will question a leaders authority, ruling, discipline, action or directive. If you have an issue with that leader you may address that leader in private messaging, or address 19SIRE71 next time you see him concerning the leader you wish to question. 09. All officers will be given a 7 day grace period where they are able to retain their rank if they happen to fall free to play. After that 7 days, they will be demoted to recruit after the 7th day. If you are demoted to recruit and you reinstate your membership within the required 30 days, you can immediately regain your officer position if it is not filled. 10. All members must fill out a position application to be considered for a job and or promotion. reference the Position Application on Page 1 Post 10 of >>>>>>> QFC:87-88-294-63123389 Section III - Thread Rules Catagory A: General Information Official Clan Thread QFC:87-88-294-63123389" Catagory B: Rules 01. Read and follow all runescape forum rules. 02. Follow all clan thread rules. 03. No use of cuss words of any kind on the thread minor or major. 04. No flaming on the thread. 05. No advertising gambling games or PK events on our thread. 06. Do post everything you do in, for, and about the clan each and every time its done. 07. If you fail, refuse, or forget to post your participation and contribution to the clan on the thread, you WILL NOT get credit for it and you may be demoted or even kicked from clan for not participating. 08. Read the threads each and every time you log onto your character. Check for updates, changes, messages, and current clan news. While you are there, take time to post a BUMP message to bump the thread to the top of the list. Section IV - Citadel Rules Catagory A: Rules 01. All officers must immediately asap complete there resources cap at the citadel every built tick. (Tuesday at 6:00pm EST, 5:00pm CST, 4:00pm MST, 3:00pm MST (AZ), or 3:00pm PST). 02. Balance your resources best you can according to what is needed in the following priorities. a. Weekly Maintenance Cost b. Weekly Build Cost c. Surplus Resources 03. Every day you contribute to the Citadel, post on the thread what you contributed. EVEN IF YOU HAVEN'T CAPPED YOUR RESOURCES YET. 04. If you are asked if you are going to the citadel to do your resources, do not take offense to this, please drop what you are doing and report to the citadel to work on your resources. It takes the participation on all our members in order to build and maintain our citadel. 05. If you ignore an officer or leader when addressed over citadel participation or if you just conveniently log off when asked, it will be noted. Enough of this behavior will get you demoted, and could even get you kicked from clan. 06. Best policy is, get up there and get it out of the way, then your week is free after that. And you wont have officers and leaders bugging you about going up to the Citadel. Recruiting Rules 01. All new recruits must be members to join. 02. All new recruits must fill out an application on thread QFC:87-88-294-63123389. 03. All recruiters must run through where to find our rules and have each new recruit read them. 04. All members who recruits a new recruit or recruits must post it on the thread that they recruited however many recruits they recruited. 05. There is a new recruit process on our thread Page 1 Post 9 (1-9). This process must be followed when recruiting. Section V - Event Rules Catagory A: Event Basic Rules 01. Events are not required to attend, but is strongly recommended. You wont make it up ranks if you do not participate. 02. PK events are not clan recognized events. 03. Dice Games, Flower Games, Coin Doubling Games, or Gambling Games all together are prohibited from being held as a clan event. 04. Please hold only one event at a time. If there is another event currently happening, please have courtesy and wait until the current event is over before announcing another. Catagory B: Attending Member Rules 01. It is strongly urged that if an event is called, you attend it. If you expect and want others to attend your event, you should attend the event if others call one. 02. No flaming to the event holder about the event. 03. Each member attending the event must enter the event holder friends chat channel. The chat channel will be the event holders name. 04. Avoid non event topics during the event as this is disruptive to the event holder and other members trying to focus on the event at hand. 05. If you announce that you will attend, please promptly and quickly obtain what items you need for the event and report to the Event Host at the world and location announced by the Host." Catagory C: Event Host Rules 01. Give each member time to complete their current tasks, to collect items needed for your event, and change worlds and to teleport to your location. 02. Ensure that all runescape, clan, and event rules are followed during events. 03. Open your friends chat and add those who report to your event to your friends list so you may be able to have them enter your friends chat. 04. Always use your friends chat for events. Do not clutter clan chat for event chatter. 05. At the end of each held event, place a posting on the thread containing the following information:Event Date:Event Name:Event Host:Members Attended Event: